masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Vatlantis Arc
Vatlantis Arc is the fifth story arc of Masō Gakuen HxH series. This arc primary focuses onto the world of Vatlantis, the homeland of Aine-whose real identity is revealed to be the empire's long lost princess. In her return, she is facing her dilemma in choosing between Vatlantis and Earth but trying to find a way to end the conflict between both worlds. Meanwhile, with the aid from Gertrude and others, Kizuna and his allies have to fight through various Vatlantis Imperial Officers (except Zelsione) and Aine and Grace Synclavia, Vatlantis current empress and Aine's little sister. This arc also displays Nayuta's "betrayal" in order to reach Godhood and save both Earth and Vatlantis from their imminent destruction. Prologue First "Visit" in Vatlantis Kizuna and the Vatlantis Unexpected Reunion Aine's "Treachery" (To be added...) Plot Grace Part 1 Part 2 The sisters' private time however is interrupted by Zel who informs them in regard of the preparations for tomorrow's Anie's Homecoming Ceremony and she need Aine for her dress's measurement . In spite her annoyance and displeasure, Grace reluctantly permits Aine to leave her room since she wants her sister to appears as grandiose as she Confrontation with Nayuta Part 3 Prisoner's Death Match And Narrow Escape At Zeltis, the Colosseum According to the description, the Colosseum shared its similarities with Rome's own artifacts design-wise and function-wise, such as the duels between prisoners and criminals. What made this Coliseum more distinguishable was that not even the audience are safe from the battle , especially those who stand near to the walls. is filled with residents who are watching the matches from the arena. Sitting at the royal seat while watching the crowds from above, Aine feels uneasy by the atmosphere because she sees the pit is both cruel and inhumane The reason Aine felt unease to see the matches in the Colosseum was because she feared that the contestant will be killing each other for the sake of entertainment. According to Zel's explanation though, not all matches in the Colosseum involving killing each other. despite Zel explains that the matches' main objective is to evaluate the contestants' abilities and worth, with all four Quantum members as one of many examples. To Aine's shock, she sees Grabel To adding her suspicions, Aine didn't see Aldea anywhere, indicating that she is still hold as hostage under a watchful eyes on Vatlantis. (as criminal) and Kizuna (as prisoner) are pitted against each other into a duel, which prompting her orders the match to be stopped immediately. The reason why Aine was stopping the match was because Kizuna's Climax Points were depleted from the previous battle in Tokyo, meaning that without these powers he could be killed. This confused both Zel and Grace since they never heard such things, but what they do know however was that Aine was actually worrying about Kizuna.. Zel however "reassures" Aine that the duel is solely for entertainment The "entertainment" Zel speaks off is for the fighters to show off their strength and ability to the crowd. The promises of freedom however was given only to the victors of the match, while the losers will die in the battle. and not only this would be Kizuna;s chance to prove his might to the citizens in Vatlantis, but also granting his citizenship in Vatlantis The reason for this was because of his reputation in beating Gravel and Zel in past battles and being the only male fight to do so. Aine's reaction to this however is anything but nervous. silencing Aine in the process,. Meanwhile, Kizuna and Gravel are surprised for their reunion but when he is about to check on her The main reason for Kizuna's worry about Gravel was because she wasn't herself from the last time he fought her, mostly because of her torture she suffered under Zel. The only reason why Kizuna somewhat stop asking further was his recollection of Zel's reminder the duel's condition. , Gravel instead asks him if he still show pity even if this is a death match, all the while doubting their According Gravel, even she is given the freedom, she had to continue the next round until the very end of the survival match. "freedom" could be possible. Nevertheless, with nothing to lose, both Kizuna and Gravel are summoning Eros and Zoros respectively as the match is officially begins as the gong rings. Kizuna vs. Gravel Part 1 Gravel first shoots her cannon blast at Kizuna who barely survives due to his Life Saver, much to the crowd's joy. However, because his Life Saver's dire condition and he didn't equipped his Climax Hybrid, all Kizuna could do is to run away from Gravel. Gravel however chases after Kizuna and manages to corner him when he is stumble to a nearby wall. Just as Gravel is about to draw out her Corruption Armament however, she hesitates when she sees Kizuna isn't fighting back which causes her to assume if he is aiming onto something. Regardless, she attacks Kizuna but he manages to escape by leaping from the wall, causing Gravel to miss her target and slashes the wall instead, which reveals to be a giant door. The door however remains unscratched because of her insufficient Hybrid Count The major reason for Gravel's insufficient Hybrid Count was because the prison she has been confined has an ability that absorbing the prisoner's magic power, so she cannot afford to wast any remaining power she had left. Oddly enough, not even Eros's power was spared when Kizuna was imprisoned in the same prison cell. , meaning her weapon became powerless. Even after knowing Eros's absorption ability Gravel informs Kizuna that she must survive the duel despite her humiliation from her previous torture. Kizuna then asks Gravel in regards her reasons to fight which she reveals as two: Izgard (he country) and her people It is revealed that in order to avoid mounting casualties, Gravel had to comply with the rules of Vatlantis after its subjugation onto Izgard. Things worsen however as the Genesis was about to collapse, causing a mass civil discords and outbreaks of wars that affecting the entire Vatlantis. The failed invasion onto Earth only steepen this world's problem. and AldeaThe second reason Gravel talked about has opting Kizuna to look at Aine and demanded her some answers, which Aine becoming speechless. In Gravel's view towards Aldia, she didn't considered her as a friend during their first meeting and yet, in spite it all, she refused to abandon her.. Even beginning to find Gravel trustful, Kizuna tells him that power again which Gravel replies that she will not go easy on a warrior like him either. Part 2 The duel continues as Gravel shoots at Kizuna who barely evades a direct hit, but he is blown away from the shockwave impact and rolls onto the ground. As the result of the blast, Kizuna has gone numb but just as he is struggling to get up he is confronting Gravel who is charging for him. With the cheers from the restrained Amaterasu members (Himekawa, Yurishia, and Sylvia) and Masters (Scarlet)however- who are helplessly watching this duel, Kizuna narrowly escapes from Gravel's attack. Secret Plan Staged Escape Idol Project The Demon King of Lemuria Nayuta's Desire for Godhood Kizuna's Return Quantum's Assassination Attempt onto Kizuna After arriving on Earth via London's Entrance, Clayda leads her airships (that are specially designed by Nayuta) to Ataraxia. During their expedition, Elma and Clayda are discussing their "hunt" onto Kizuna which the latter claims that she will find and kill Kizuna herself, though Elma insists that she will be the one capturing him so she can be praised by Zel. The two then heads towards Ataraxia with Clayda-due to her grudge against Kizuna for "staining" her sword Selena back at the Coliseum-vows to kill Kizuna before Elma does. Kizuna meanwhile making his preparations by wearing Eros and equipping two guns he borrowed from Gertrude, all the while thinking of rescuing his friends and his hope to see Aine. The battle against Quantum's Invasion begins, starting with Kizuna shooting at Clayda first but most of the bullets are deflected. Thus, Ataraxia is under an emergency state. As their counterattack, Combat Department students are leaving as reinforcement while equipping weapons that are deployed by Research Department, as well an upgraded railgun. During the battle, Kizuna is knocked through the school building but narrowly escapes with his life from a giant drill by dashing through his classroom, which is later to be destroyed by the impact. Clayda then pressuring Kizuna to show his might and, despite a direct hit from the bullet, she is barely even scratched; to his further shock, Kizuna learns from Clayda that his death was ordered by Vatlantis Princess herself (Aine) which prompts him to assume if Aine is trying to kill him. In spite Clayda mocks him for using his "toy gun" against her, Kizuna keep shooting at her at close range but they are still ineffective against her. Instead, his gun is sliced in half and Eros is partially shattered by Clayda's shockwave that also blasts him to him to Ataraxia’s urban area. Even with the brief support from the Combat Department students, he is still under attacked by Clayda. Disappointed by his current state that is different from his battle against Grabel and his escape from the Colosseum, Clayda decides to kill Kizuna until a interception from Combat Department's ten male students, further buying Kizuna time for his recuperation. While Clayda still able to deflect rapid gunshots and rail-gun's attack, Kizuna unleashes his Life Saver towards Clayda which the latter retaliates with her own shock-wave, causing a collision that blows ten students away but allows Kizuna to pin her down. Feeling humiliated, Clayda try to break free by stabbing Kizuna who still refuses to release her, forcing her attempt to cut his neck. Little does sh realize however that Kizuna's Life Saver's manifestation manages to trap her and Kizuna himself point hos last gun at her within a close range. Even so, Clayda continues to berate Kizuna until she witnesses Eros charging the gun with massive energy flux, causing her to experience her first fear for Kizuna's and Eros's powers. As Kizuna pulls the trigger, the gunshot hit directly at Clayda that not only destroys the only gun and cripples Kizuna's left hand, it also shatters Clayda's Gares, heavily injures her and sends her flying though Ataraxia. Kizuna, who is suffering from his fatigue and injuries despite his narrow victory, receives a news from Reiri about incoming enemies but he tells her that he has no weapon left he can use. This conversation however is interrupted by Elma who is eagerly want to defeat Kizuna after witnessing her comrade's fall. Even worse, Elma reveals that she has been investigated both Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid for quite a time and, in order to keep her chastity for Zel, she will have Kizuna to be executed by her hammer. The duel initially disfavors Kizuna as not even railgun attacks are able to injure Elma as she deflects them all while hits him that sends him flying. In spite narrowly survives the blow with his last Life Saver, the damage is proven too much for Kizuna as Eros is already shattered by the impact. Nonetheless, Kizuna uses Ruuga-Chan {large railgun} and pointing at Elma. To his surprise, the weapon itself-while is not working at first-activates itself via Magic Power and it shoots its first yet missed fire at Elma, who later finding the attack as interesting". Still, all shots are deflected by Elma until one of them causes an explosion that taints her dress, much to her annoyance. She then swings her hammer and crushes Ruuga-Chan that causes one explosion that blows Kizuna away onto the ground. Confronting a defeated Kizuna, Elma taunts him that she will tease him to death. Surprisingly, Elma is blind-sided by Ruuga-Chan's explosive rounds that allows Kizuna to escape. From the window, Momo tells Kizuna to dash for Ataraxia's Main Cannon that Kei showed him, which he immediately complies and rushes to the site. Elma meanwhile continuing her chase as she see her "prey's" escape to be "thrilling". The chase ends as Kizuna's thrusters are destroyed by Elma's hammer, causing him to crash to Ataraxia’s other side that leads to the main cannon. Under Momo's instructions, he tries to stand up but nearly slips into the hole before using his right hand to grab a red cable that reach to the cannon; to make his position even worse, Elma arrives and become delighted to see his cornered position as if she is victorious. Before executing Kizuna, Elma notices his rare calm demeanor and asks him if he has any last words. Instead of panicking, Kizuna-who is using Eros's remaining energy to charge the cannon's power-retorts that the hunter will be hunted because he realizes her hammer's weakness: Despite its destructive attributes, it only attacks effectively against physical objects with appropriate weight. Even being frustrated by the revelation, Elma mocks Kizuna for unable to do anything in his worst shape. However, just as she is about to swing her hammer, a cannon blast is fired at her but not even her hammer and shield are able to protect her from its sudden ambush. Consequently, the effect not only shattering her hammer and Lunir and sends her flying towards outside Ataraxia, it also piercing through her airship and sinks it down. Back to Kizuna, he is barely holding himself and just as Momo is about to call help, he is losing his consciousness and almost fall from into the hole moments before Reiri grabs his hand. With the help from Kei and Momo, Reiri manages to pull Kizuna up and hugs him tightly due to her worry and relief over her brother's safety. Now that the invaders are dealt with, Kizuna proposes to go to London, saving his comrades and trying to talk with Aine while claims that his Hybrid Count is empty which Reiri-with her tears in her eyes-tells him that Eros's power will be replenished at anytime soon. Aine's "Resolution" Meanwhile at Zeltis, Aine rushes into Grace's private room and demands both her sister and Zel to explain their assassination attempt onto Kizuna. The Empress replies that Kizuna is deemed as a "dangerous" threat to Vatlantis. To Aine's surprise and relief, Zel reveals that Kizuna has beaten both Clayda and Elma by himself and because of this, they now see him as a terrifying opponent. So, Grace orders Zel to organize a Subjugation Squad to apprehend Kizuna and even as Aine tries to dissuade her from doing do, Grace carries on her orders because she views his prowess and Eros's absorption attributes made him a dangerous man; even worse, Zel even informs to Aine that because of this Kizuna is infamously known as the "Demon King of Lemuria" by Vatlantis inhabitants. In order to prevent Kizuna from his brutal death, Aine reluctantly volunteering herself to Kizuna by her own hands. Powerful Enemy Reunion Holiday of Izgard Genesis's Unstable State In her bedroom where she recuperates, Aine confronts Grace who berates her for Code Breaker's damage to the city and disarming the guards. Nonetheless, Grace orders Zel to reinforce the subjugation army and help her sister to invade Izgard and capture Kizuna and Grabel. However, they are interrupted by Ramza who reports a bad news regarding Genesis that opts Zel immediately walk to the balcony and see the tower, which is now in a tilting position as it's wall begin to crumble. This worries Zel as she equips Teros, calling everyone to destroy the fragments and leave for the tower alongside with Ramza. Grace meanwhile becomes increasingly concerned over Genesis's worrying state while mumbling her blame towards Nayuta for that commotion. To her surprise, Nayuta has arrived and reports Vatlantis's region's damages to the sisters. Grace then demands Nayuta to explain the situation to which Nayuta nonchalantly replies that it was because Genesis is now unable to contain the current expansion of "Magic Power Plant" much longer, so she is currently finding alternatives while recovering Genesis's original state. While Grace still not satisfied by Nayuta's answer, Aine asks Nayuta to answer her scheme which the latter replies that the method is through inscriptions that graved deciphering from the Genesis, much to Grace surprise as she claims that nobody understand the ancient language; Aine however thinks that it is possible but to worry that Nayuta's inhumane project will cause more tragedies than before. Regardless, all Grace could do is to leave that Nayuta. After leaving Aine's bedroom, Nayuta is greeted by Valdy who becoming concerns about the unstable Genesis tower but the former ensures her not to worry and shows her strange yet ancient letters instead. When the two return to the research lab that is remained unaffected by the crumbling Genesis, Nayuta then remarks that the deciphering is already finished. Hybrid Climax with Grabel and Aldea Rematch Saving Ramza Alliance Clash Kizuna vs Aines Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Horrifying Revelation Beneath Genesis, Zel infiltrates into Nayuta's lab and finds a horrific discovery after reading her research notes that prompts her to question Nayuta's motives. Suddenly, Zel is narrowly being attacked by steel claw that is later revealed to belonged to Valdy. When confronted, Valdy claims Nayuta has been working on finding solution to save Vatlantis from its peril but Zel suspects the documents may consists contradictions. Just as Zel is about to tell Valdy the truth, the two are interrupted by Nayuta who appeared as a child much to their surprise. When Zel demands her explanation about her "odd" appearance, Nayuta replies that she has just finished her experimentation and proclaims herself to be a "God". Rebirth Ataraxia For the Sake of the Thing You Believed In The Showdown Between Nothingness and Death New God Genesis Fall In Zeltis, everyone is shocked to see Genesis's fall and chaos immediately erupts its fragments falls from the sky and crush anyone or anything in the city, signifying Vatlantis's doomsdayThe effects of the Genesis's slow destruction has been felt almost by citizens of Vatlantis, from commoners to imperial guards and even the nobles. The destruction was so horrific that even Aine claimed that not even with the powerful abilities can stop the phenomenal.. Both Aine and Grace are shocked to watch their doomed world helplessly while Kizuna reports to Reiri and Kei about the collapsing Genesis. When being asked about Nayuta's whereabouts, Grace claims she doesn't know but knowing that her lab beneath the Genesis to be crushed until Zel arrives and claims that she is still alive, along with Valdy The one thing Grace noticed towards both Zel and Valdy were their horrific injuries as if they had a rough battle against an enemy, who late reveals to be a rejuvenated yet powerful Nayuta. While Zel took the injuries from , Valdy instead was traumatized by the event as she is shaken in fear.. As the two collapse, Grace rushes for Zel and asks her what happened, to which Zel reveals that Nayuta's research were not repairing the Genesis but before she could reveal more, Nayuta-in her new formKizuna's personal impression onto Nayuta's new look is through a photo of the young Reiri.-arrives and cut off Zel and revealing her research about an evolution beyond human, much to everyone's shock and awe. Nayuta's Godhood When Nayuta greeting everyone casually, Zel warns that the former scientist is now becoming a monster, to which Nayuta brushes off and proclaims herself as "God". Everyone especially Kizuna, ReiriReiri was initially skeptical towards Nayuta's change as she assumed her mother is pulling some trickery, which Nayuta denied and explained that she has reached a new being who has achieved the same level of the creator of Heart Hybrid Gear Core and the Genesis. and Aine are disturbed by their mother's proclamation of Godhood and demands her to explain her research. As Nayuta admits her discovery upon Genesis's technology, Graces accusing her for purposely destroying the tower but Nayuta denies and instead claiming that it's malfunction has been remolding her According to Nayuta, the reason for the Genesis's damaging state was because it was kept operated without any maintenance, and because of this its lifespan also shorten.. Aine then asks about the Genesis's true identity which Nayuta states it as a tool a Creator to create all worlds, including the Core themselves. When Reiri assuming Nayuta is attempt to create a world she wanted, the latter further reveals that she wanted to understand the technologies of the Core and the Genesis and became interested towards them. She proceeds that the research was a success but the depths of it remain a mysteries and she viewed it as a mere experiment. Kei then asks Nayuta why there are no Cores nor Genesis are found on Earth, which Nayuta claims there is one found on Earth and it revealed to be ErosAccording to Nayuta, while the Cores only appeared during the Another Universe Conflict, Eros is the only Core that remained on Earth and it was discovered at an island of the Mediterranean sea approximately several hundred years ago. What made Eros so unique than the others is that itis actually and OOPArt., much to Kizuna's surprise. Melancholy of Gods Characters Major characters *Grace Synclavia *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Hida Kizuna *Hida Nayuta *Gertrude *Grabel *Aldea *Clayda *Thanatos Supporting Characters *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Shikina Kei *Valdy *Ragrus *Zelsione Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' Story Impact *The world of Vatlantis is explored where many of its cities and region are largely introduced, such as Baldein and Zeltis. It is also one of two main settings of the final confrontation between Ataraxia and Vatlantis when Kizuna decides to see Aine while trying to protect his friends that leads to his involvement in Vatlantis affairs. **More darker side of Vatlantis is also displayed in this arc: Aside from the energy crisis, the empire is also plagued by various natural disasters and yet many inhabitants are unawareTo the eyes of most Vatlantis inhabitants, Grace was considered to be "benevolent" people . By far, Gavel is among the few who viewed her empire's . of Grace's tyranny that lead to the empire's near destruction. **Even though she is technically "volunteered" herself in returning to Vatlantis while (silently) renounced her friendship with Kizuna and her fellow comrades, mostly due to her position as the Empress of Vatlantis, deep down Aine is facing her own dilemma between her new life and her own feelings especially after seeing Kizuna's involvement in Vatlantis's affairs. It is through her personal battle against Kizuna herself (yet beaten in the end) bring the reconciliation between the two and strengthen their bonds altogether. *Grace is introduced as one of main antagonist of this arc where her obsession for Aine is shown. For this reason, she willing to do anything to keep her sister at her side even if it means killing her most important people such as Kizuna, who she sees as a thorn of her side. It is only through her defeat by Kizuna and Aine-whose powers immediately replenished via Kiss Charge Hybrid that finally bringing an end to her madness and call off Vatlantis's assault onto Earth, effectively ending its invasion and atrocities. *Although initially being belittled as "insignificant subject" prior to his imprisonment before his eventual escape to Earth, Kizuna himself became a target of assassination under Grace's decree due to the latter's jealously against him for Aine's "strange" behavior; furthermore, his performances in defeating even the Quantum his Eros's power further building his "infamous" reputation as "Lemuria Demon King" by Vatlantis inhabitants. *Grabel and Aldea become one of Kizuna's important allies during his quest in Vatlantis, specifically during his battles against both Ramza and Lunora. *While they did appear from the previous arc, the Quantum make official introduction that comprises four female warriors who sear their loyalty to Zel and their empress. Unlike Grabel, who at least has some descent sense of honor after her first defeat, these four female warriors are notorious for their brutality and blood-lust for battle disregarding the consequences of their actions. In spite their powers however, they are all being beatenThe fate of the Clayda and Elma were unknown after being beaten by Kizuna: Clayda was blown to the outer range of Ataraxia with while Elma herself is distracted and being blown away by Ataraxia's cannons. Whichever the case, these alone are enough to motivate Grace in killing Kizuna even more and also prompting Aine to "save" Kizuna by fighting him head on. by Kizuna (with some help) in the end, earning his "reputation" as Lemuria Demon King as the result. **Clayda is the first of the four members of Quantum who is specialized in sword fighting and the first Quantum member Kizuna confronts during his imprisonment in Vatlantis. Initially belittles Kizuna as "inferior" subject until the Colosseum incident, her miscalculations towards Kizuna's and Eros's power prompting her to be shaken in fear for the first time and eventually lead to her defeat. **Elma is the second member of the Quantum who is wielding her giant hammer that crush anything that physically contact with him. Unlike Clayda though, Elem has a tendencies in toying Kizuna by keep attacking him even with his injuries. Sadly, this leads to Elma's overconfidence as she doesn't expect that Kizuna lures to the cannon where he uses its power to blast her away, resulting her defeat. **Lunora is the third member of Quantum and also known as the Goddess of Death. Her backstory is explained where she lost her family members and became a street beggar, then selected as a gladiator at the Coliseum and hand-picked by Zel after she killed her opponent in a battle. Her backstory opts Kizuna to understand their situation and promises her the war between Earth and Vatlantis will be ended. **Ramza is the last member of Quantum who is proficient in axe attacks. While her backstory was similar to Lunora, Ramza's case is different of her uncontrollable fire powers was her reason behind her abandonment from her parents. Even with her attempts to melt Vatlantis with her powers, Ramza is eventually (narrowly) rescued by Kizuna despite facing skepticism from Aldia and Gravel. To date, at least in the main timeline, Ramza is the only known Quantum member to be spared by Kizuna. *Nayuta's motive/scheme comes to light when her experimentation becomes a success and reaches her god via youth rejuvenation, which also increasing her powers that makes her becoming stronger than Zel, Valdy, combined teamwork of Amaterasu and Masters and even Grace combined. Her rampage however only stopped when Kizuna finally defeats his mother in a duel. *Four members of Deus Ex Machina appear at the final part of this story as seemly the final antagonists in the overall series. Their appearances alone at the epilogue marks the beginning of the Earth and Vatlantis struggle against these Goddesses. Trivia *This is the longest story arc in the series as it takes three light novels to finish. Notes References }} Category:Story Arc